


Look behind you

by AkumuBlack



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumuBlack/pseuds/AkumuBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>121 - Merlin is living in the 21st century and has given up hope of Arthur's return. Until...he sees a picture in an art gallery that is an exact image of Camelot during Arthur's time. Who is the artist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look behind you

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a huge thank you to the mods for their patience and for hosting this amazing fest!  
> This came out very different from how I had imagined it at the beginning. I hate my camera for butchering the colours in such a blatant way.   
> It was fun to participate, this is my first fest! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Watercolour pencils on watercolour paper.


End file.
